Gary x avocato garycato
by DerpyFanFics
Summary: Gary x avocato the greatest pairing in final space so i had to do it(btw this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad)
1. Chapter one: bad dream

**Chapter one: bad dream**

Sorry if this is bad it's my first fanfic. And please review I would love to hear your feedback.

Gary lay in his bed thinking of his crush 'avocato I love you' when he woke up he heard avocato screaming "Gary help! I'm bleeding!" Gary rushed to his room, only to find avocato on the floor with a pool of blood around him. He looked up and saw lord commander towering over the lifeless ventrexian.

"You. You killed my love, how could you!" Lord commander slowly faded away with a sinister laugh. Gary eyes shot open, hyperventilating, he was in complete shock, 'was it just a dream' he rushed to avocato's room, when he got in he saw avocato cuddled in his blankets asleep "he's alright, thank god." Gary let out a relieved sigh and was about to go to his room.

Until he heard avocato "Gary? What are you doing up so late?" Gary turned around looking at his friend "avocato... I want to tell you something because I'm afraid if I wait I might lose you, and you'll never know..." Gary took a long pause afraid of what his friends reaction might be "avocato... I love you."

Avocato's mouth opened a little in shock, but his mouth slowly closed and turned into a smile. He ran to Gary and hugged him avocato whispered in his ear "I love you too Gary." Then he pulled out of the hug and leaned in for a kiss 'oh my god he's gonna kiss me. I hope this isn't another dream' their lips made contact and Gary almost fainted but was able to sustain consciousness. their tongues adventured in each others mouths 'avocato tastes amazing' the kiss stopped because Gary pulled away "Gary is everything alright?" "of course that was amazing I just wanted to ask you a question." "OK what is it." Avocato said with a little confusion "can I sleep in here, with you tonight?" "Of course my love" 'oh my god he called me love, this is going to be a wonderful night'

**The End**

Thanks for reading it and please review. Sorry if it was a little short but I'll make more chapters


	2. Chapter two: movie night with avocato

Hey this is my second chapter so gudge if you want but know I'm doing my best. If you wanna be all gudge-y then do it in the reviews. If you want to complement my story then do it in the reviews. Everything goes on in the reviews, so please review.

Avocato woke up and saw Gary lying next to him, sleeping like a baby. He looked to the clock and it was too late in the morning to be sleeping. He hated to do this but he had to wake Gary up. He shoke the human and said "Gary, you got to wake up." The humans eyes slowly opened but his eyelids were still heavy "I don't want to." He said "please, will you do it for me?" Gary shoke his head as he drifted back to sleep "Gary will you do it for a cookie?" Gary's eyes shot open and a huge grin appeared on his face "oh I see how it is, you'll do it for a cookie but not for me." They both giggled

"H.U.E. Can you give me a cookie to give to Gary" "no Gary is not allowed to have a cookie right now" avocato growled a little "well what if I wanted a cookie for myself" "go ahead" avocato grabbed a cookie and ran back to Gary "here, now will you get up." "yeah." "Avocato I told you not to give a cookie to Gary" "SHUT UP H.U.E. I love Gary and if he wants a cookie, I'm getting him a cookie!" Avocato said as he stared at the ceiling in anger "thanks, avocato." Said Gary holding the ventrexian's hand. "You know I would do anything for you" avocato said as he was caressing Gary's cheek with his hand "so what did you want to do today?" "hmmm..." Gary wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do all he knew was he wanted to be with him

"Do you want to watch a movie?" "Sure" some time later they were on the couch watching a movie, it was a scary movie but like most scary movies they thought it would be barely scary and maybe even laughable, but a little after the start of the movie Gary was already scared. A bit later there was a jump scare and Gary was trembling avocato latched on to Gary when he noticed this and paused the movie "I'm so sorry Gary for ever making you watch this, will you be alright?" Gary didn't answer because he was trembling so much "Gary we should just get to bed and you'll probably be to scared to sleep on your own, so what room do you want us to sleep in mine or yours" "yours" Gary was barely able to say just that one word. When they got to avocato's room they sat on the bed "Gary I hate to see you like this, I love you and I'm so sorry, but I will make up for it tomorrow I promise" "promise?" "Promise"

**The End**

Sorry, that was a pretty short one to huh, well it will continue I promise LOL


	3. Chapter three: the cookie offering

Hey. HEY! HHHEEEYYY! Review...

Please

"Gary there is a pod attaching to our ship" says a worried H.U.E. "And you tell me that Now" said Gary, frustrated "Gary calm down" said avocato as the pod attached to the ship, and a dark figure came out, it was (oh dang sorry, this was meant to be later in the story. REWIND!)

Gary woke up and saw avocato in a suit and tie "why are you wearing that. I mean it looks beautiful on you but you could mess it up" Avocato blushed a little from the complement "thanks. Put on the fanciest clothes you have we're going to a fancy restaurant." "Wait we are?" Gary rushed to avocato and kissed him "oh my god, thank you so much babe!" "I told you I would make up for that horrible movie night, my love." After Gary got dressed the ship doors opened to a huge restaurant 'oh my god, it's the most fanciest thing i had ever seen' when they got seated they looked at their menus 'crap!' "uhhhhh, avocato... How the hell am I suppose to pronounce this stuff" "it's alright babe I took a class in this language, just point to what you want and I can order it for you"

He pointed to the planet's equivalent of steak. "Good choice babe" when the waiter got their Avocato said "oh hi, I will have the schlittleficflex, and he will have the ilockonexpok" the waiter nodded and walked away. Gary looked at avocato like he was crazy "those are the craziest words I have ever heard, and I've been hanging with KVN(Kevin)" they both giggled

But then the restaurant started shaking. 'Oh crap, what was that' lord commander burst threw the roof and started causing havoc, Everyone was screaming exept for our brave heroes.

Until lord commander got his hands on Gary then He was screaming "get this thing off me" avocato kicked lord commander "get your hands off him!!!!" Then the two ran to the ship and got away as fast as they could. But was it over? BOOM!!!!!! The space ship rattled. "Gary a group of ships are shooting at us." Said H.U.E. As they heard another 'boom' "don't worry avocato and I can out maneuver them"

"Gary there is a pod attaching to our ship" says a worried H.U.E. "And you tell me that Now" said Gary, frustrated "Gary calm down" said avocato as the pod attached to the ship, and a dark figure came out, it was lord commander. As soon as avocato saw him he shot him in the shoulder "AHHHH!!! You didn't even give me a chance to do anything!" "NOPE!" Said avocato as he shot his knee cap "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Look I think we got off on the wrong foot I just wanted to ask Gary something" "what?" Gary said as he was impatiently tapping his foot "will you join me?" "No!" "Gary I have cookies." "Hmmmmm..." Gary was thinking about his offer "Gary!!" Avocato snapped "fine!" Gary said annoyed. then Gary leaned towards lord cammander and whispered "how many cookies we talking about?" "GARY!!!!!!" Avocato snapped again "but what if I want to join him?!!!" "GARY, choose. It's either me or the cookies!!" He stood still thinking...

He started to walk towards lord commander 'wait, NOOO! Have I lost Gary' a tear dripped down avocato's eye as he watched the human walk "yeeeessss, yeeeeeessssss! I knew you would join me." Gary walked with a straight face. He finnaly stopped once in front of the evil lord. He looked down at the him, with no change in his face.'gary nooooo!' Avocato was crying so much he thought the tears would never stop.

Gary put a hand on his hip... He pulled out a gun, then shot lord commander in the face. Lord cammander's body slowly faded away on the floor of the ship. "Yes! Gary I knew you would choose me." They both ran to each other and had a long hug "Gary I love you so much, but don't scare me like that!"

**The End**

Hey this one was longer than my usual length. So please review I want your feedback.


	4. Chapter four: the final chapter

Hey I am so sorry but this will be the last chapter but I'll make more fics

Gary and Avocato were cuddling on the couch together when H.U.E. Interrupted their moment "Gary we are running very low on gas." "Just take us to the nearest gas stop H.U.E." When they got there they decided to go to the movies first, luckily there was a romantic movie playing. They got in right before the movie started, a little threw the movie Gary had already ate half the popcorn "oh my god Gary your hogging all the popcorn" avocato whispered, they giggled, but Gary was giggling a lot louder than avocato, he was starting to disturb some people 'I know exactly how to fix this' avocato kissed Gary, silencing him. "Shhhh, baby your getting loud." He whispered "sorry I didn't notice" "it's alright baby"

When the movie finished they got to the gas station. It was a big gas station because it had to supply gas to ships that were big. It had a second floor it was a super market. They got the tank filled up. But had to pay inside the gas station when they got in they saw the huge line that stretched out to the end of the station. "Gary we should get stuff from the super market while we wait for the line to shorten" they walked up a staircase to the second floor and saw that the super market was busy too. Then some of customers pulled guns out. "Ok this is a stickup! And to show the cops we're serious we'll kill one of you! How about that cat guy he could die first." As soon as Gary heard that he pulled out his gun and killed the guy who threatened avocato. All the guns turned to Gary's face. A laser shot at his face but he dodged it then killed the guy who fired it. Then a laser shot at his arm but it was the metal one so it didn't hurt. He killed the guy who shot at his arm, then another laser came at his other arm, it hurt like hell but he was able to kill the one who fired it. He quickly scanned the room and there was only one left, and he was aiming at avocato he quickly shot with good aim about to kill avocato, but then Gary jumped infront of avocato taking the hit in his chest avocato killed the last guy then bent down and looked at Gary bleeding on the floor "Gary do you think we can fix this?" Said avocato trying to stop the blood of his wounds "avocato I'm not gonna make it*cough* just leave me and go find your kid." "No Gary, stay awake we can get trough this!" "I'm sorry, but there's no chance I'll make it*cough* live your life avocato, I love you." Then Gary went limp and lifeless."NOOO! Gary please wake up! Don't die on me man!" But it was to late. Avocato stood there with tears running down his cheeks... Gary is gone.

**The End**

Sorry about the sad ending but I hope you liked it other than that.


End file.
